In the field of electronic technique, a number of products need to use a key to achieve the switch function, such as a keyboard or a switch and the like, the plurality of keys are pressed to input a signal or a command and transmit to an executing unit, wherein it has very high demands on the operation performance, the pressing life, the key stroke and the operation hand feeling of the key.
For the key used in the thin film keyboard that is easily seen in the market, wherein the axle part playing a role in switching on and off mostly adopts an elastic element, and then is matched with a thin film circuit layer arranged at the bottom. The elastic element is driven by a keycap and triggers the thin film circuit layer downward to generate a signal and the keycap is reset via an elastic force of the elastic element. When pressing, the key stroke is shorter so that the pressing hand feeling is poor. Therefore, the existing keyboard still has many points needing to improve.
In addition, the traditional axle structure used in the mechanical keyboard has a significantly high influence on the game player group in terms of the reaction speed and hand feeling that cannot be achieved by the common keyboard. As the game rises and the competitive game prevails, the demand for the mechanical keyboard is further promoted. But for the traditional mechanical keyboard, the inside mechanical shaft mostly adopts the form of sleeve, which is only suitable for the thicker desktop or externally-connected keyboard. To the thinner and thinner notebook computer keyboard, both the corner hand feeling and function are difficult to meet the user's demands.